


Adorbs, totally and utterly adorbs

by mybigfatcat



Series: GRi drabbles and oneshots for a rainy day [13]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: “Hyung,” Seungri whines as he throws himself down on Jiyong’s couch right next to him. It makes the whole thing shake and bounce as he lands.A short oneshot for a rainy day.





	Adorbs, totally and utterly adorbs

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I really don't feel like GRi is an appropriate ship anymore but I wrote and posted this before we got the full breakdown of Seungri's situation. I contemplated going back to delete this now, but I'll keep it up until I make up my mind. 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is fiction and nothing but fiction. It is not meant for commercial purposes.

-

 

“Hyung,” Seungri whines as he throws himself down on Jiyong’s couch right next to him. It makes the whole thing shake and bounce as he lands.

“I didn’t know you had the keycode to my door,” Jiyong says, ignoring the fact that Seungri is lying on his back with his arms and legs spread out like a starfish with a big pout on his face. He’ll glide right off the couch if he flops around more.

“Hyung! You sent me a forty page long mail! It isn’t even a mail it's a whole word document and the only thing it says is ‘ _be good_ ’!!” Seungri says with an even higher pitched whine than before.

Jiyong can’t help it, but it makes his heart race and his face heat up. He loves to get under Seungri's skin. Instead of acknowledging the complaints he keeps his eyes fixed on the phone and the photo he’s been editing since Seungri let himself into his apartment.

“Hmm,” he starts, “you keep telling that story about my super long message to you during your last comeback. And now that you’re going to be telling stories about advice I gave you before enlisting to everyone who stands still long enough to listen I thought you’d need some material.”

Jiyong can tell from what he sees in the peripheral of his vision that Seungri is still in the starfish position and that he’s still pouting.

“You didn’t like it?”

Seungri huffs.

“Then delete it, give it to me. I’ll do it for you,” Jiyong offers and holds a hand out in Seungri’s direction.

It earns him another annoyed huff and then Seungri actually sits up properly.

“No. I’m gonna keep it,” he declares.

“I thought so, you like a good and exaggerated story,” Jiyong says and looks away from his phone and over at his maknae.

Seungri looks back at him with his eyebrows drawn together and his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m not going to tell anyone about it. I’m keeping your gift to myself,” Seungri says, dead serious, and Jiyong’s heart skips a beat. It’s so... cute.

“Do whatever you want,” Jiyong says with a big goofy smile on his face. Seungri really is the cutest.

“Wanna watch something?” Seungri asks. Jiyong nods and hands him the remote control.

“Pick something,” Jiyong says and settles back against the couch. If he ten minutes later has his head propped up on Seungri’s lap, and twenty minutes later has Seungri’s soft hand gently brushing through his hair, then who can blame him.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the beginning.


End file.
